1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for managing electronic records. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to processing documents for electronic discovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic discovery in legal proceedings frequently involves vast amounts of data. For example, electronic discovery may require a party to litigation to perform a common task on millions of documents. For example, a user may export a set of email documents from a backup or a production environment to a document database used for a legal proceeding. When requests for documents from the database are needed (e.g., for a document production), the database may need to export a large number of documents. Further, an electronic discovery application may maintain an audit record of each task performed. Typically, such applications create one or more task records to represent a task requested to be performed. Further, such applications typically create: (i) a task record for each document on which the task is to be performed and (ii) an audit record for each document processed by the task. Such a task may be performed asynchronous relative to a time that the task is requested. That is, the task may be queued to occur at a later time than the time of the request. An example of a task to be queued is a task that may take several hours to complete. Further, overhead is incurred for each document being processed during the task. Overhead may result from operations such as creating audit records and deleting task record. Such overhead may impair system performance, especially for large numbers of documents.